


The Prime Soulmates

by Clexa1317



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Abby Griffin, Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Octavia Blake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Raven Reyes, Friends to Lovers, Mating Rituals, Omega Clarke Griffin, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa1317/pseuds/Clexa1317
Summary: Clarke is sent down to earth in a escape pod with Raven and Octavia in the middle of the night by Jake. The girls grow, fitting into their new life as grounders over coming hard challenges throughout the years (Maun-de, Azgedakru, Skaikru)
Relationships: Anya/Clarke Griffin, Anya/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Anya/Lexa (The 100), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 34
Kudos: 374





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke wakes up to her dad calling her name and tapping her shoulder “What’s wrong daddy?” Jake tries to make his scent of calming pheromones but can tell his daughter knows it’s forced. “I need you to be very quiet until it’s safe and need you to come with me quickly, can you do that for me baby?”

Clarke was very tired and wanted to go back to sleep but knew that her dad wouldn’t wake her up in case she got in trouble the next working day by being tired unless it was a serious, so Clarke nodded her head and sat up from the floor. Clarke removed her tiny blanket aside. Jake smiled with sadness in his eyes and holds out his hand to his daughter helping her up from her sleeping space on the floor in the corner of the tiny box closet. 

Jake guided his daughter out of the Griffin’s large home. Jake made sure to avoid the guards and the camera’s. Clarke was very confused to where they were going as she has never been in this section of the ark before. As Clarke entered a security section room with her dad, Clarke saw her two best friends Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake. Clarke left her dad’s side and ran to them and brought them into a tight hug. 

Jake smiles as his omega daughter, his best friend and accomplishment he has ever made in his life hug her two best friends with happiness. Clarke turned back to her father “Daddy what’s happening?” Jake walked over to the girls and bent down so he was eye level with his daughter. 

Jake handed his to daughter a sealed envelope note “There’s not a lot of time to explain everything so I’ve written everything in the note as best as I could. I need you to be brave and strong no matter what happens Clarke, can you promise me you will?” Clarke looked at her dad holding back tears as best as she could as she could see him doing the same for her “ I promise daddy”

Jake pulled his daughter into a hug breathing in her omega scent, feeling at home for the last time with his baby girl in his arms. Jake pulled back and stood up “Come on girls, let’s get you buckled into the pod. Octavia and Raven smiled sadly at Jake as they knew the plan. 

As they where walking over to the pod the alarms of the ark went off. Jake hurries the girls to the pod and pulls Octavia and Raven into a hug “ I love you both very much. Please promise me you will take care of yourself and look after my baby girl.” Octavia and Raven smiled and wiped there tears before pulling back from the hug. “We love you too Jake. We promise we will. Thank you for everything.” 

Jake helped his daughter into the right side of the escape pod as Octavia and Raven entered the left side. As Clarke looked at her dad while he was buckling her straps she couldn’t stop the tears. “Your sending us to the ground and your not coming with us, are you?” Jake looked at his daughter and nodded his head. 

Jake closed his eyes and Clarke let out a heartbreaking sob. Opening his eyes he wiped Clarke’s tears away and kisses her forehead. “Yes baby, your going to the ground. My secret research proves the ground is safe and there are survivors. I love you so much Clarke. Your my star, never forget that. 

Clarke felt her heart breaking in pieces. “I love you too daddy, please come with us.” Bangs on the locked security door echoes through the room. Jake looks at his girls “At the back of the pod is a medical kit, it’s the best I could find. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you more but you should land not far from the survivors. Stay together and stay strong. I love you all so much.” 

The bangs continued but the sound of the door breaking echos throughout the room with Jaha’s voice and Jake knows he is running out of time. “Jake Griffin you are under arrest, open the door immediately” Clarke looked at her father trying to remember every detail of him and everything about him from his scent as he was closing the door to the escape pod. “Nontu ai hod yu in.” (Father I Love You) 

Jake smiles “Ai hod yu in (I love you) mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.” (May we meet again) The girls watched as Jake shut the escape pod doors and run behind the glass to the control switches just as the guards and the council came into the room from the broken door. 

Suddenly the girls felt the escape pod jolt back through the ark door and black surrounded them as they fell through space. The girls where crying as they seen Jake get forced to the ground by the guards after he managed to press the red button switch before they fell from the ark. The girls where heartbroken as they knew Jake was going to get floated. 

The trip was so scary for the girls as they fell through space and through earths atmosphere as the escape pod felt like it was on fire from the heat, the girls thought it was going to break apart. As the girls got close to the ground the three of them knew they where in for a high impact crash as the pod speed was to fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven wakes up and groans feeling a scratch on her forehead but luckily it wasn’t too bad considering how badly she banged it. Raven turns to Octavia as she see’s movement from the corner of her eye “Octavia are you ok?”

Octavia groans and removes her seat buckle “I’m ok raven but I’m not sure if Clarke is, her head is bleeding bad.” Raven removes her seat buckles and moves towards Clarke “Clarke can you hear me? Clarke you need to wake up.” Clarke opens her eyes in a daze. “Raven my head hurts so much” 

Raven moves to the back of the pad to grab the medical kit “ I know sweetie, you have a bad cut on your forehead. You need to stay still until I can clean it and see if you need stitches” As Raven moves back into the front of the pod she can see Octavia is keeping Clarke calm. 

Luckily Clarke cut wasn’t as bad as it looked and only needed four stitches. Once the girls tended to their injury’s as best as they could, they decided to get comfy and get some sleep until sunrise as it was too dark too see anything outside.

Clarke wakes to find the sun has risen and her two best friends still asleep. Clarke smiles at her sleeping friends as they are cuddled together. Clarke’s reaches for her envelope and takes a deep breath before opening the note. As Clarke takes out her note, her family's heirloom infinity necklace with a star falls out. 

Clarke lets out a sob waking Octavia and Raven. Octavia hugs Clarke “Its going to be ok princess” Clarke hugs Octavia back and passes Raven the note “Raven can you read it please?” Raven shakily takes the note and starts reading the note.

My girls and my star  
Clarke I am so sorry events have turned out this way. Last week I overheard Abby talking with Jaha. They where planning to have me floated so Jaha could be the new chancellor. When I first become the chancellor after your grandfather I knew it was only a matter of time before they would plan to overthrow me so they can have an alpha in charge instead of a beta and get rid of the griffins legacy. 

I planned and done research throughout the years and found everything we knew about earth was wrong and that it is survivable. I already informed Raven of the plan a week ago and planned for her help to help Octavia escape unnoticed from the floor. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about the plan I just wanted to spend our last week together without you worrying. 

I didn’t want to burden you. Clarke you are my life and it pains me to know the plans your mother and the council has set in motion for you. It’s so heartbreaking to write but you have the right to know what plans they had.

Abby was going to have you sold to Pike. You would of become his property as soon as I was floated and soon as you become legally aged, the council planned that pike was going to force you to mate in front of the whole ark to watch. There’s not one second that I question that Pike would of waited, he would forced you soon as possible. 

I am so sorry baby that you ended up with Abby as a mother, you deserve so much better. I regret marrying her and not seeing her for what she was. I loved your mother so much and despite the alpha ways in the ark I thought she loved me too but I now know she only married me for power.

I didn’t realise that she used me to get herself ahead in her career as a doctor but I guess that wasn’t enough and she wanted to be a member of the council and had me floated. Although I regret marrying your mother Clarke, one good thing has come from the marriage and that’s you.

When I gave birth to you 12 years ago Clarke it was the best and the most special moment of my life. You are my life Clarke and I love you so much. I Wish I could have given you a better life on the ark, it pained me every day to see how you where treated by everyone on the ark. 

I just hope the ground is better. I know this is going to be hard for you Clarke but give everyone a chance on the ground hopefully the survivors are better that the ark could ever be. 

Octavia and Raven I love you both so much. You are both like my daughters. You both have done me so proud throughout the years. You are both so strong and will be the best mates I know. I will be watching over you both. May we meet again. I love you both so much. 

Clarke my star, I want you to know you are so strong no matter what anyone say’s, you always have been. Let the family’s legacy and training guide you when the time comes. I am at peace cause I know you will be safe with Octavia and Raven. I’m always with you and watching over you. I am so proud of you Clarke. Ai hod yu in ( I love you)  
Dad Jake 

The girls where crying and holding each other. Clarke understood her dads sacrifice, the love he had for her, Raven and Octavia. Clarke felt so blessed to have Jake has her dad and was determined to do him proud on the ground.

Octavia broke the hug “We should check outside”. The girls climbed out the pod nervously. The three girls couldn’t believe there eyes at the sight. The most brightest beautiful colours of earth they have ever seen and smelt the fresh clean air for the first times in there lives. They girls couldn’t contain there smiles and for the first time in there lives they felt excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia and Raven showed Clarke the map from Jakes research where he believed there was going to be survivors. The girls decided it was best to leave the escape pod and find the survivors as soon as possible so the girls made there first journey on the ground into the forest. 

As Clarke was walking through the forest she felt so cold and knew it was winter but was so grateful there wasn’t any snow yet. Raven and Octavia felt so guilty as they where wearing jumpers and jeans with sneakers while they saw Clarke shaking from the cold in her dirty rag dress that was full of small holes made through out the years as it was her only one item of clothing that she owned and wished Jake could of of gotten extra clothing for Clarke but knew it would of been too risky and would of called unwanted attention. 

Octavia was going to offer to carry Clarke as she saw her bare feet was bleeding from the forest sticks but knew Clarke would refuse her offer. “Clarke do you want to take a break?” Clarke stopped and looked at Octavia “No it’s ok. I’m fine, we should keep going according to Raven it’s only ten minutes away.” Octavia sighed wishing Clarke wasn’t so stubborn but nodded her head and carried on walking. 

After a long ten minutes of walking the girls heard sound of survivors just as the walked out of the edge of the forest. The girls walked up to the gate after passing the sign Tondisi. 

As the girls approached the gate they stopped as the seen two big male alphas guards at the gate holding bows with arrows pointing at them. The girls put there hands up in the air showing them they meant no harm. 

Octavia and Raven stood protectively in front of Clarke and where confused at what was being said but heard the language and knew it was familiar. 

Clarke heard the guards ask them in trigedasleng, who they where and what did they want. Clarke whispers to Octavia quietly so the guards don’t hear her and hurt her for speaking out of place. “Say Gonasleng” Octavia heard Clarke and repeated the word to the guards. 

The girls watched as the guards spoke quietly to each other then one guard leave his post. The remaining guard kept watching the girls from his post with his arrow pointing at them. 

That gates opened and two female Alphas walks towards them with one of the alphas radiating power. The alpha with the radiating power stepped forwards towards the girls “I am Anya, what are you doing in Trikru?” 

The girls took a step back and Octavia and Raven shielded Clarke as best as they could while the alpha was sending dominant pheromones through the air. 

Clarke whimpered and fell to her knees bearing her neck in submission causing the alphas to scent the air and realising the blonde is an omega. The both alphas gasp in surprise and Anya immediately stops sending dominant pheromones and starts sending calming pheromones instead towards the girls as she watches the alpha and beta girl help the omega up from the ground. 

Octavia and Raven are shocked as the calming pheromones wash over the three of them as a alpha on the ark has never done calming pheromones towards a beta before never alone towards an omega. 

Octavia grabs Clarke’s hand and gives her a squeeze to comfort her. Octavia looked towards the alphas “I am Octavia Blake” and nods towards Raven “This is Raven Reyes” Octavia points towards Clarke “This is Clarke Star Griffin.” Octavia explains to the alphas the events of the night of there escape from the ark. 

Both Alphas let out a surprised gasp at hearing Clarke’s name and where horrified to hear the events of the previous night. Anya couldn’t tear her eyes away and couldn’t understand why her alpha was feeling so protective of the omega. 

Anya tunes into the conversation as Indra is introducing herself to the girls. “I am Indra, you may enter Tondisi under are protection. You will be allowed to stay together in a tent with guards outside, no harm shall come to you. The commander will arrive this afternoon and will request a meeting with you, until then stay in your tent. Anya will show you your tent. 

The girls watch as Indra walks away and follows Anya through the village trying to ignore the shock looks on people faces that are staring at them. Anya blocks and sends death glares to anyone that tries to walk up the girls and especially Clarke as they are shocked to see an omega. 

Anya is finally glad to enter the tent where the girls will be staying. Anya showed the girls the tent that had a eating area, that had a large table with chairs and then through the curtain which had the sleeping area, which had a large king bed. “This is where you will be staying, as Indra explained don’t leave the tent until our commander request to see you this afternoon as it is for your own safety. 

Nyko is our village healer, I will request him to see you shortly for any injuries you may have. I will also have a guard bring you food and water.” Anya looks at Clarke and noticed she has had her head down and trying to make her self look as small as she possibly can since the gates at Tondisi. 

Anya feels so guilty “Clarke I would like to apologise for before, I didn’t realise you where an omega. If I knew I wouldn’t of sent dominant pheromones. I am so sorry, I hope you can forgive me and I will take any punishment you decide. You can tell our commander and she will set up the punishment.” 

Anya watched as Raven and Octavia look at her in shock with there mouths open while Clarke just stood till with her head down. As Clarke didn’t reply to her, she thought it was best to leave and let the girls relax and settle in. 

Octavia and Raven watched still in shock as Anya left. They couldn’t believe an alpha apologised. Raven walked to Clarke and pulled her in a hug “Its ok Clarke, Anya is gone. You can relax”. 

Clarke relaxes into a hug and started crying. The events up to today was too much for her. Octavia joined them in the hug and the girls stood there hugging until Clarke stopped crying. Clarke pulled back and wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry, today has been draining.” 

Octavia and Raven both nod “It’s ok Clarke, lets get some sleep before the meeting with the commander.” Octavia nodded “Raven is right. It’s going to be ok Clarke, we will get through this together.” Clarke nodded and went to a corner of the room and sat down. 

Raven looked at Clarke with sadness “Clarke I think it will be ok if you sleep in the bed with us. I think the alphas are different here especially cause Anya apologised.” 

Clarke looked at Raven and shook her head. “I don’t want to risk it. It could be a trap, I’m ok sleeping here.” Octavia and raven nodded and put a blanket over Clarke before they got on the bed. All girls fell asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia wakes up to whimpering sounds and realises it's coming from the corner of the room. Octavia gets up from the bed quietly so she doesn't wake up Raven and walks towards Clarke who is having a nightmare calling her dads name in her sleep. Octavia kneels down and wakes Clarke up gently. Clarke wakes up and can't contain her tears from the dream "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Octavia smiles and wipes the tears off Clarke's face "You have nothing to be sorry for, was you having a nightmare of Jake? You where saying his name in your sleep." Clarke sits up "I dreamed he was being floated and I was the one pushing the red button. It kept replaying in my dream over and over again. I tried to stop myself from pushing the button so he didn't get floated but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop it. Its all my fault." Octavia pulls Clarke into a hug "No Clarke its not your fault, none of it is." 

Octavia pulls back from the hug so Clarke is looking at her "The ark has put you through many things and you have done things many children shouldn't have had to do and see at your age. What happened with Jake, none of it is your fault. Its your mothers and the councils fault. Jake wouldn't want you to carry the burden of his death and you having nightmares of him being floated." 

Clarke shook her head "Its is my fault. I've floated so many people, I deserve to have the nightmare of my dad being floated. I couldn't protect him, its karma." Octavia pushed the hair out of Clarke's face and holds her hands "No Clarke, the Ark forced you to float people for all those years because they were too weak and cowards to do it themselves no matter what there egos told them. You had no choice and if karma did come around it wouldn't be for you, it would be at the ark alphas. You need to forgive yourself Clarke, Jakes death isn't your fault, he sacrificed himself for you because he loves you and it was his job to protect you, not the other away round. 

Jake wouldn't want you to blame yourself Clarke, he would want to you to live for him and for yourself." Clarke nodded her head "I know, your right, its just easy said than done but I will try," 

Octavia smiled and helped Clarke up of the floor "I know but your stronger than you know Clarke, you can do it." Clarke smiled and hugged Octavia "Thanks Octavia. I love you." Octavia smiled after the hug "I love you too princess. Now how about we jump on the bed to wake up lazy bones over there." Octavia saw Clarke looking nervous towards Raven on the bed "Clarke look at me, no one is going to hurt you, its ok. 

Remember what Jake said in his letter? You can give this place a chance as the alpha's are different here just like Jake hoped." Clarke looked unsure but nodded her head "Ok I will try but I'm going to be careful, it still could be a trap." 

The girls snuck on the bed and looked at each other, nodding in agreement to start jumping. 

Raven woke up startled to the rude awakening of Clarke and Octavia jumping on the bed. Clarke squealed as Raven grabbed her ankle forcing her to fall on her back on the bed. Raven tickled Clarke making her laugh and squeal. Clarke tried to get away from raven but found it no use so she asked Octavia for help, only to have Octavia join Raven in tickling her. "That's no fair. Raven you should be tickling Octavia, it was her idea." Raven looked at Octavia raising her eyebrow "Why am I not Surprised?" Octavia laughed. 

Both girls continued to tickle Clarke until she had enough. All three girls cuddled on the bed enjoying the peace.

Nyko approached the guards that where on duty outside the sky girls tent. The guards announced Nyko was here to the sky girl and let him pass when they heard permission from Octavia to let him enter the tent. Nyko entered the tent as the girls where leaving the sleeping quarters to greet him. Nyko smiled at the girls "I'm Nyko the village healer. I'm here to do a body examination and to see too any injuries you girls may have from the impact off your fall from the sky." 

Nyko saw the girls fidget and look nervous. He provided a calming scent into the air making sure the girls he meant no harm towards them. He saw Octavia and Raven relax but can see Clarke still looking nervous. "I'll start with you Octavia then Raven and Clarke, if that's ok? You need to change into this examination gown in your sleeping quarters then call me when your ready." The three girls nodded. Octavia took the gown and went behind the curtain to change. 

Once changed she called Nyko and laid down on the bed. Nyko entered the sleeping quarters with Raven and Clarke behind him as the stood watch while he done the examination. Nyko asked Octavia question on her injuries while doing an examination on her stomach and back but made sure she was covered by the wolf throw. 

Once Nyko was done with the examination he left the quarters so Raven and Octavia could switch places and get changed while he wrote notes in his book. After he done raven's examination he done the same and left the quarters for Clarke to get changed. 

When he re-entered the room he frowned as Clarke was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. "Clarke why are you sitting on the floor instead of the bed?" Clarke kept her head down towards the floor "Its my place to sit on the floor, I'm not allowed to be sitting on chairs or any beds." 

Nyko felt his heart break at the omega's response. Nyko walks towards Clarke and see her stiffen. Nyko kneels down on the floor and gently takes Clarke chin in his hand, raising her head so she is looking at him "No omega's place is sitting on the floor, I promise you no harm will come to you for sitting on the bed or the chairs." 

Clarke looked at Nyko's hand as he was offering to help her to stand up. Clarke looked over at Raven and Octavia who was nodding and encouraging her so Clarke takes Nyko's hand, letting him guide her towards and on the bed. Nyko does the same examination and askes the same questions as he did with the two other girls, trying his best to keep in his emotions during the examination. 

After the examination he leaves the sleeping quarters to let Clarke get change and sits at the table writing down his notes. When the girls leave the sleeping area he thanks the girls and let them know a guard will bring the food in a few minutes. The girls thank Nyko and go back to the bed to lay down and cuddle. Nyko leaves the tent with tears in his eyes. 

In the afternoon Anya and Indra walk towards the gate to wait for their heda's arrival as one of her guards rode ahead an hour before to announce the commanders arrival. Anya watches her soulmate arrive on her horse with her twenty guards giving them commands looking so beautiful and she can't contain her smile causing Indra to roll her eyes.

Indra and Anya walk up to their heda after she gets off her horse, nodding their heads and grabbing Lexa's forearm in greetings. Indra informs Lexa of the situation and the events of the sky girls arrival as they walk towards Heda's tent after she passes her horse to the stable boy. When they are in Heda's tent, Lexa walks and sits down on her throne while Anya explains why Clarke will be deciding her punishment. 

Lexa was shocked at the events as she was just here for a normal visit but by the look of things her stay might be for a few more days. Lexa agrees with Anya that its Clarke decision on the punishment. Lexa hears her guard Gustus asking for permission for Nyko to enter the tent. Lexa gives Nyko permission and watch as Nyko and Gustus enter the tent. 

Lexa notices Nyko looking pale as he knees on the ground in respect "Nyko you may rise. Are you feeling ok, you look very pale. Do I need to call for a other healer?" Nyko rises to stand "No I'm fine Heda, mochof (Thank you). I just feel a bit unwell from the sky girls examination. I will feel better later after I have laid down." Everyone stood still in the tent waiting for Nyko to explain his results while Lexa nodded her head for Nyko to carry on with his examination results while she sat on the throne as a dreadful feeling washed over her. 

Nyko cleared the lump in his throat before he carried on talking "The three girls show different signs of abuse. Octavia and Raven have new bruises on there stomach from the impact of the crash while some bruises are old. It looks like they have both been hit a few times. Both girls show dehydration and starvation but not too the point of an empty stomach. 

I have not asked them questions about the abuse only about the bruises from the impact of the crash as I felt it was not my place. Both girls were quiet and uncomfortable during the examination so I thought it was best to let them explain when they are ready, I didn't want to rush them. I have put healing cream on there stomachs and re-stitched and cleaned the cut from the impact. 

As for Clarke's examination, there's nothing of her. She is completely skin and bone to the point you can see all her ribs and bones. Clarke is completed dehydrated and shows major signs of starvation. Its a miracle she is alive, it looks like she has been malnourished for years. 

Clarke is covered in bruises on her stomach and back, there's not one place that is left untouched. Some are new from the impact of the crash but the others are old, there's no question she's been battered. I have put cream on the bruises and I have noticed a few of her ribs are broken. Also on her back she has some scars that are old. It looks like she has been whipped a few time in the same place re-opening the same wounds. 

I have stitched up the ones that haven't healed properly. Clarke was scared and nervous during the examination no matter how many time I reassured her also Heda when I first went to do an examination on Clarke, she was sitting on the floor. Clarke said on the ark omega's aren't allowed on beds or chairs, their place is on the floor. I managed to convince her that no harm would come to her if she sits on the bed and chairs and an omega's place isn't on the floor. There's no question these girls have been abused especially Clarke.”

Nyko takes a deep breath before continuing as sees his heda struggling to keep her emotions in check so he can finish his report. "Heda when I was cleaning Clarke's forehead and redoing her stitches also cleaning her feet from the walk in the forest, her blood is black. Clarke is an natblida (nightblood). Clarke also is yours and Anya's soulmate, she has your soul marks on her back." 

Everyone went pale and felt sick as they heard the examination results of the sky girls. Indra and Gustus let out shocked gasps of shock as they learned Clarke was an natblida (nightblood) and was the soulmate to Lexa and Anya but didn't have the time to progress as suddenly they fall on their knees in submission. 

Anya felt so shocked she couldn't move and couldn't believe what she was heard, she felt like she was going to throw up. Anya come out of her shock as she heard whimpering and seen Indra, Gustus and Nyko on the knees with there heads to the side in submission towards their heda. 

Anya carefully walked and kneeled down on her knees in front of Lexa and seen her eyes was black with rage. Anya grabbed one of her mate's hand and put her other hand on Lexa's face. Anya knew Lexa didn't realise she was throwing powerful dominant scent in the tent causing her friends to submit. "Ai hodnes" (My love) Lexa blinked and stopped her scent when she seen Anya in front of her and her friends behind Anya in submission. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I done that" 

Indra stood up followed by Gustus "It's ok Heda that was to be expected as Clarke is your soulmate" Both Gustus and Nyko nodded. Lexa looked away from everyone in the tent to the side. 

Anya cleared her throat "can everyone leave. I need to talk to Lexa." Everyone nodded and left towards the exit of the tent. Anya stopped Nyko before he left "Nyko take a rest and after you have laid down, you can go back to your duties only if you feel better. If anyone asks about the sky girls, don't say anything until we make an announcement. Also can you make sure the sky girls have been brought food." Nyko smiled and nodded his head "I saw the guard bring the sky girls food before I entered this tent" Anya smiled "mochof" (Thank you) Nyko nodded "Pro" (Your welcome) Nyko follows Indra and Gustus out of the tent. 

Anya looks at Lexa to find her looking back at her. Anya leans up and kisses Lexa. Lexa returns her lovers kiss and rests their foreheads together before pilling Anya into a hug. Anya embraces her mate and snuggles into her mates neck breathing in her scent. 

After a while Lexa pulls back and touches her old mating bite on the right side of her neck opposite of Anya's biting mark on her left side "Anya I can't love her as my mate, my heart won't allow it." Anya felt heartbroken but doesn't let it show on her face instead she looks at Lexa with love and understanding on her face. 

Anya knew she couldn't let the words affect her and can't hold it against Lexa as she agreed with Lexa years ago on the decision they made together. "I know Ai hodnes. (My love) Clarke is only 12, she still is a goufa. (child) All she needs right now is family, protection and love." Lexa smiles at her mate and pecks her on the lips "Your right, given the circumstances I doubt she has had that from the ark apart from her dad and the two sky girls. As her soulmates we can be her friends and provide her all that."

Anya rests her forehead against Lexa's "Ai hod yu in" (I love you) Lexa smiles at her mate "Ai hod yu in" (I love you) Anya stands up from kneeling on the floor "So are you ready to request a meeting with the sky girls?" Anya smiles as Lexa's bright smile was all she needed. Lexa smiles at Anya and feels ready to meet the two sky girls and hers and Anya's soulmate, their omega queen of the coalition.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke was sitting in the middle of Raven and Octavia at the table after the guard reassures Clarke to sit at the table. The guard places three plates in front of the sky girls, the plate was filled with fresh meat and berries with a slice of bread. The girls couldn’t believe what they where seeing, all of there plates was filled with food and they each had a cup of water. The food smells so amazing all three girls stomach rumbles. 

Octavia looks up at the guard “Is this all for us?” The guard nods “Sha beja don dina” (Yes please have food) Clarke looks at the guard and smiles “Mochof” (Thank you) The guard nods his head “Pro” (Your welcome) and leaves the tent. 

Raven eats a piece of meat first and moans “oh my god this is amazing. The flavour hitting my tongue right now is heaven” Octavia laughs and starts to eat off her plate. Raven notices Clarke looking down in her lap “Princess it’s ok, you can eat. You don’t have to wait until we finished eating, you can eat with us and that plate is all yours” 

Clarke looks at Raven with a worried expression on her face and tears in her eyes “I’m scared incase it’s a trap” Octavia holds clarke hand “Trust us Clarke, I’m promise you it’s not” Clarke nods her head and can’t resist grabbing a piece of meat when her stomach rumbles again. 

Clarke’s eyes widen and she moans as the flavours hit her tongue. Clarke starts shoving the food in her mouth as her hunger gets the better of her. 

Raven and Octavia laugh at Clarke’s facial expression as she takes her first piece of meat but soon look at Clarke with sadness as they know how starving she must be and this is the first real meal she has had in her life. Raven places a hand stopping Clarke from putting the rest of the food in her mouth “slow down princess, you will end up chocking.” 

Clarke nods her head and chews her food before talking “I’m sorry but I’m so hungry” Octavia and Raven both hug Clarke. Octavia kisses Clarke at the side of her head “It’s ok Clarke just chew slowly, we don’t want you to choke and have an upset stomach.” 

Clarke smiles at her two best friends and continues eating her food slowly. The girls eat their food and drink their water in silent enjoying every bite and sip. After the girls finished eating and drinking their stomachs where so full, they had to lay down on the bed and take a nap. 

Anya enters the sky girls tent to find the front of the tent empty. Anya see’s the three plates and cups empty and smiles relived that the sky girls have had food and drink. Anya walks to the back of the tent where the sleeping area is and calls for the sky girls. 

Octavia wakes up to hear Anya calling them “You may enter.” Anya walks into the sleeping area when she hears permission. Anya smiles when she see’s clarke snuggled in the middle of her best friends on the bed asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. Anya feels guilty having to wake her up “Clarke, Raven you need to wake up.” Raven wakes to her name being called and see’s Anya in the room and Octavia already awake sitting up. 

Raven smiles at Octavia before looking down at Clarke and tapping her shoulder “Clarke wake up, Anya is here.” Clarke stretches and yawns before sitting up and rubs away the sleep in her eyes.

Anya can’t help the smile as she watches her soulmate looking so cute waking up. Anya clears her throat to get the attention of the sky girls “Heda has requested a meeting with you all. You have five minutes until you have to be outside of your tent. The guards will bring you to heda’s tent.” Anya see’s the sky girls looking worried and a nervous scent fills the sleeping area. Anya sends calming pheromones into the air and reassures the sky girls they have nothing to be worried about before leaving them to get ready. 

The girls calm themselves down and encourage each other before leaving the tent. When they leave the tent the girls follow the guard with Octavia on the left and Raven on the right with Clarke in the middle as the walk to heda’s tent. 

As the guards let them into the tent, Clarke grabs Octavia’s and Raven’s hand. Clarke keeps her head down as she feels two powerful alpha pheromones, one powerful scent she recognises as Anya’s but she doesn’t recognises the other and feels scared. 

Octavia and Raven squeeze Clarke’s hand in encouragement. As they are lead into the tent they gulp as the feel the powerful pheromones of the alpha sitting on the throne. The girls stand in front of the alpha on the throne and they go to kneel. 

Lexa waits on her throne patiently as she waits for the two sky girls and her queen omega of the coalition to enter her tent. As the sky girls enter her tent, Lexa can’t help but take in the intoxicating scent of the omega. Lexa feels her alpha wanting to call for the omega but manages to control her wolf. Lexa sees the two sky girls looking nervous and the omega looking down on the ground as they walk and stand in front of her. Lexa sees the sky girls about to kneel and stops them “There is no need for you to kneel today. I am Heda Lexa, the commander of the twelve clans.”

Lexa watches as the sky girls remain standing as she introduces her self and see’s the shocked faces of the two sky girl faces when she said twelve clans. Lexa can’t handle the omega looking at the ground any longer. “Clarke may you look up please, the rules applied to you on the Ark are no longer. It’s law in my coalition that omega’s will be cherished and are seen with the most highest status, it’s a serious punishment if anyone goes against our law. No harm will come to you, you are safe.” 

Clarke couldn’t believe the words spoken to her and she felt the tears build up in her eyes as she heard the commander speak to her in the most gently voice ever spoken to her by an alpha. Clarke lifted her head and was meet with the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen. 

Lexa watched as Clarke lifted her head to look at her and she had to hold in a gasp as she seen the most beautiful omega with sun blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes look at her. Lexa felt herself getting lost in Clarke’s eyes. 

Anya watched on as her mate and soulmate got lost starring into each other’s eyes. As minutes went by Lexa and Clarke where still in a daze and Anya felt hope for the future as they have only just met and she can see a connection happening as they stare into each other’s eyes. Watching them was making Anya feel excited about what it was going to be like in a few years time. Anya thought it was best to break her mate and soulmates connection before it got weird to the two sky girls who looked on confused to what what was happening. 

Lexa broke her connection with Clarke as she heard Anya clear her throat. Lexa couldn’t help but smile as she seen Clarke blush. “Clarke may I ask you, Octavia and Raven some questions?” Clarke felt her checks heat up for some unknown reason and nodded “Sha Heda.”

It didn’t come to a surprise when lexa heard Clarke speaking trigedasleng but knew it might confirm her suspicions. “You may all seat at the table.” The girls sat at the table with heda and Anya. 

Lexa poured the sky girls some water including herself and Anya. “I have already heard from Indra and Anya but I would like to hear myself from you three if that’s ok?” The three girls nodded. “Raven may you start of by telling me about the Ark and your story?”

Raven nodded “When the earth ended by the bombs, people where lead into space by our first chancellor. She knew the earth was going to be destroyed by bombs so she built and planned the Ark. Our first chancellor saved thousands of lives from all over the world. 

Her son become the second chancellor and it become legacy that each generation a Star Griffin would become chancellor in charge of the Ark followed by thirteen council members all of them being alphas including there children through the next generations. The ark had strict rules. The main rule was alpha’s where the highest status followed in second by beta’s. Alpha’s were first served in everything. They got the most food while beta’s got a quarter. Alpha’s got the most paid on jobs while beta’s had to work double hours and earned less money. We would stick to the rules as best as we could to avoid being hit. 

Through the one hundred years on the Ark no omega’s hadn’t been born until Clarke. The omegas that where saved after the bombs where floated after the second chancellor took charge. 

After the bombs the injections to help omegas in heat went missing and all the alphas went crazy with their rage in ruts. Fights broke out against each other as they forced omegas into mating and alphas ended up killing each other. The chancellor and the council blamed the omegas so the chancellor floated them. They think omegas are worthless and didn’t see the point in keeping them around when beta’s could give them pups. 

For committing a murder or stealing, taking medication without permission or involved in any fights and having more than one child you where arrested unless you where under eighteen then you where put in the sky box prison. 

Anya looked at the sky girls confused “what is floated?” Clarke looked down at her lap. Raven sighed “In space where the stars are, there is no oxygen so you can’t breath air. The people are sentenced to death which is basically anyone who breaks the laws are thrown into space and they suffocate. 

I met Jake and Clarke when I an infant. I was alone in a empty corridor when my mum was late to get me after school. Jake was walking with Clarke back to their home quarters after work and Jake become a dad to me, he looked after me as best as he could when he found out my mum was an alcoholic. Soon after that we meet Octavia. Clarke and Octavia became my sisters and my best friends. When I was thirteen I started to work with Jake.” 

Lexa clears her throat “Clarke how bad did they treat and abuse you? How come you wasn’t floated?” Clarke looked up at Lexa “My dad Jake he was the chancellor. The council didn’t like that he was a beta but it was a Griffin legacy so they didn’t have a choice but let him be the chancellor or the people could demand change for different alphas to be in charge and vote for a new chancellor and new council members. 

My dad stopped the council from floating me when I was born as I am a Star Griffin but couldn’t he change the rules. Even though my dad was the chancellor he still got paid less and he got quarter of food like every beta. My dad was kind and tried to protect me as best as he could but it didn’t help. The alpha’s think I’m worthless and my mother says I’m abomination because I was born an omega with black blood and soul marks. 

All my life I was told I was worthless and my place is on the floor. I wasn’t allowed to eat when the alphas and beta had food, I was only allowed to have what was left of my mother’s plate. My mother only left me two spoonful of food. I always went hungry unless my dad managed to sneak me some food. 

I had to clean every floor on the ark everyday apart from the security areas and I would always get beaten by different alpha throughout the day. I was there punching bag. The alpha’s kids would always get me in trouble, telling the guards I did something wrong, when I hadn’t done nothing wrong. Guards would force me to submit and others would laugh. 

My mother hated me for not being an alpha. She would punish me by locking me in a dark box with holes in with no room to move for more than a few hours. If I wasn’t in the box I would have to sleep on the floor in a corner of the room. My mother always hit me with shock lashes and battered me until I submitted to her. 

My mother got the council to agree when I was two years old to make me float the people of the ark. My mother always threw me in the airlock chamber and tie me up so I couldn’t move and kept the airlock chamber doors shut and watched as the oxygen levels kept depleting. My mother and the council members would always laugh as I struggled to breath. My mother put me in there every morning before work to remind me what the people felt like when I floated them.”

Clarke has tears running down her face including Raven and Octavia. Both girls hugged Clarke as she sobbed. 

Lexa and Anya where horrified that Clarke experienced something so cruel throughout her life. Both alpha’s where fuming with rage but kept calm for their soulmate. Lexa wiped the tear that fell from her eye and saw Anya do the same. 

Clarke broke the hug and wiped her tears. Lexa handed Clarke her water. Clarke took the cup “Mochof” (thank you) and drank the whole cup. Lexa smiled and refilled Clarke’s cup “Octavia whats your story and why are you different from the alpha’s on the ark ?” 

Octavia wiped her tears “I am a second child so my beta mother hid me under the floor boards all my life. Bellamy is my brother and he is an alpha. He hated me for being born and thought he was always the stronger and better alpha. 

He would always put me and my mother in place by his pheromones and threaten to tell the guards and get mother floated. My mother would share her food with me but it wasn’t much and I always felt guilty taking food of her. Bellamy would laugh and sometimes steal my food. Bellamy treated our mother terrible and I promised mother I would never be an alpha like him. 

I would always get bored when mother was working as she always kept me company but I was glad when Bellamy was always in school. One day I was so bored I went exploring threw the Arks vents. One of the vents ceilings was loose and I fell through. That’s when I meet Raven, Jake and Clarke. They agreed not to say anything and we became fast friends and sisters. Jake looked out for me and was kind to my mother. I never knew who my dad was from the Ark so Jake became like a dad to me.”

Lexa nodded “I know the reasons why you fell from the ark from Anya and Indra. Is there anything else I should know?”

Octavia nodded her head “You where told that the Alphas we planning to overthrow Jake. That’s true but there’s more. Jake wrote a letter. In the letter Jake explained what the plans the ark had for Clarke.” 

Octavia took a deep breath as she watched heda and Anya still in there seats. “Abby wanted on the council so she planed to sell Clarke. Clarke would become Pikes property until she was illegal aged then Pike was going to force her to mate but Jake said he didn’t think pike would wait that long.” 

Lexa and Anya where furious and there hands where turning white from how hard they where grabbing the table. Lexa took a deep breath trying to calm herself and her wolf down as she needed to ask more questions. “Clarke what was the first chancellor called and what happened to them also did they find out what happened to the omegas heat injections apart from them being missing?”

Clarke nodded “The first chancellor was called Rebecca Star Griffin. She knew she could help the remaining people on earth so she left the ark. None on the ark wanted to help her on earth so she left her son in charge on the Ark. He promised he would look after everyone but he lied, he wanted power as the next Chancellor. 

My dad told me the second chancellor written down in the dairy what really happened. The second chancellor put the injections in the airlock and sent them out in space. He wanted to force many omega’s into heat for himself but didn’t realise the consequences of his actions and it caused a riot with other alphas. Instead of taking the blame he said the injections where missing and blamed it on the omegas. 

He found it was the perfect solution to stay in power as an alpha and to get rid of the omegas. That way he could control the beta’s and the population of the ark by everyone only being allowed to have one child.”

Lexa was horrified but smiled at the first Chancellor’s name “Clarke our first commander was Rebecca Star Griffin, she helped earth start over. She has been the only omega on earth until now. Clarke you are the great granddaughter of Rebecca Star Griffin. You are so special in more ways than one. I promise you and the two sky girls, you are safe and no harm will come to you.” 

Clarke has tears in her eyes “As heda do you have the flame, is my great grandmother in the flame? What do you mean, why am I so special in more ways than one?” 

Anya laughs and Lexa smiles “Yes I carry the flame and your great grandmother is in the flame. I haven’t had the blessing of speaking to her yet but I felt love from her when I first heard your name. You are more special in more ways than one because you are the only omega since Heda Rebecca and you also are mine and Anya’s soulmate.”

The three girls gasped in shock. Clarke thought she would never get to meet her soulmates as no one on the Ark never had her soul marks. “What does this mean?” 

Anya smiled “As your soulmate, we will love you as your friends and family. We protect you and support you no matter what. This also means you are a prime omega and our queen of the coalition. The prophecy is coming true.”

Raven and the sky girls looked surprised while Raven couldn’t sit still in her seat “You mean the story Jake always told us was true? The three prime soulmates would come together from the sky and earth and form an ultimate power bringing peace?” 

Lexa nodded. Clarke looked at her soulmates in shock “But I’m not a prime and the queen of the coalition, how can I be?” Anya took Clarke’s hand in hers hoping she wouldn’t pull back. When there hands touched, they both let out gasps as they felt electricity. Lexa frowns at their hands before removing emotion from her face. 

Anya smiles at Clarke “At the moment you may not feel like a prime as your strength isn’t strong as the Ark has kept you malnourished for years but once your strength is back up and you reconnect with your omega fully, you will see you are a prime. You will always be our queen even now. You are so strong Clarke, you have been put through so much and survived. You are stronger than you think.”

Clarke nods “what happens now?” Lexa smiles “We can train you as a warrior to help you get your strength up and you can learn to defend yourself. Also you can choose other options you would like to train in. This option is also for you Raven and Octavia. When the time comes we will tell the rest of the coalition but first we want you to be healthy and to enjoy earth without any responsibility for a few months.”

The three sky girls nod and Clarke lets out an unexpected yawn “I’m sorry, I’m still tired.” Lexa smiles “You have nothing to be sorry for, if there’s nothing else you will like to discuss, you can go back to your tent for some rest.” 

The sky girls nodded and thanked Anya and heda before leaving the tent. Anya hugged her mate “How do you feel?” Lexa returns her mates hug and kisses her on the lips “I’m still in shock to be honest. I can’t believe everything Clarke has been through.” Anya nods. Lexa sighs and sits on her throne. “Can you let Indra and Gustus know everything and arrange my meetings to start. Anya nods and can’t help but steal one last kiss from Lexa before leaving the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke wakes up feeling well rested. Clarke walks into the front of the tent where Octavia and Raven are sitting at the table eating “How long have I been a sleep for?” Octavia smiles “Morning princess, you slept the rest of the afternoon and through the night.” 

Clarke sits next to Raven at the table “Really?” Raven hands Clarke her breakfast “Yeah, I think you needed to catch up on sleep. How are you feeling?” Clarke takes her breakfast “Thanks, I feel well rested. Did I miss anything last night?”

Octavia smiles as she watches Clarke eat her breakfast without fear “Indra came with some new clothes for us three. We will be given a tour of the village and can decide our options to be trained in after breakfast.” Clarke nods and continues eating her breakfast with Octavia and Raven. 

Clarke feels so emotional after she changes into her new clothes and can’t stop her tears. Raven see’s Clarke crying “Clarke what’s wrong, are you ok?” Clarke wipes her tears “I’m ok Raven, nothings wrong. I just feel so emotional, I feel so warm in these clothes.” Raven brings Clarke into a hug and holds her tight. 

The sky girls are given a tour of the village by Indra. The girls are shown the training pit area, the healer quarters and the village stores. Raven decides to train as a warrior and also in craft. Raven feels really excited to make swords and bows but also to come up with new ideas to make for the coalition so they are more advanced in weapons and technology. 

Octavia decides to train as a warrior and also as a guard. Octavia knows she’s going have to train really hard but is determined to become a guard so she can be Clarke’s guard and protect her, hopefully with the commanders permission. 

Clarke also wants to train as a warrior but also as a healer. Clarke feels really excited to start training and is starting to feel like trikru can become hers and her best friends home. 

Indra is pleased with the outcome of the sky girls decisions and lets the sky girls explore more after their tour. Indra is happy to see the sky girls excitement and is pleased to report back to her Heda. 

Indra walks into the commanders tent and see’s Lexa sitting on the throne. Indra kneels and bows her head in respect “Heda” Lexa sighs as she wishes her friend would stop kneeling in private with just the two of them but knows it will be ignored no matter how many times she has requested to Indra “You may rise Indra. Have the sky girls been given a tour yet and have they decided on what they want to train in?” 

Indra rises from the floor “Sha Heda (yes commander) I have just finished the tour and have left the sky girls to explore more on there own. Raven wants to train as a warrior and also in craft. Octavia wants to train as a warrior and also as a guard. Clarke wants to be trained as a warrior and also as a healer. The sky girls looked very excited. Heda may I have the honour to become the sky girls mentor?”

Lexa smiles and is very happy with the sky girls decisions knowing there training roles will be very appreciated within the village “Mochof Indra (thank you) for giving the sky girls a tour and Sha (yes) you may have the honour of becoming their mentor. I wouldn’t of wanted any one else training them.” Indra smiles and feels excited and proud to train the sky girls “Mochof Heda” (thank you commander)

Lexa smiles at her friend “Pro (Your welcome) You may start the sky girls training in the afternoon. If you don’t need anything else, you are dismissed.”

Indra leaves heda’s tent and goes looking for the sky girls. Indra finds the sky girls at the stables feeding a horse a apple with Lincoln. Indra smiles “I see you have meet my son Lincoln” 

The girls look at Indra and nod. Clarke smiles at Indra “Lincoln has showed us how to pet the horses and feed them apples” Indra smiles at her queen “I can see that. I have just spoken to heda, she is very pleased with your training decisions and has given me the honour of becoming your mentor. Your training will start later today in the afternoon.” 

The sky girls look at Indra in excitement and can’t wait for later today. 

6 months later

Lexa is walking towards the training pit after arriving back into Tondisi two hours before. Lexa is pleased to have been informed that the sky girls have settled more into their new environment and feel like Tondisi is their home. After hearing so many praises from her people, Lexa knows how much the sky girls are loved by her people.

Lexa sees the sky girls and Indra training with swords and can’t believe how fast they have progressed in their training especially Clarke. It’s takes years for warriors to complete their training but it only took the sky girls 6 months, Tondisi was surprised but proud of the sky girls. Indra has informed Lexa in her weekly updates about the sky girls and feels so proud of them knowing by the end of the next week, the sky girls training will be complete and they will become warriors. 

Lexa smiles as Clarke wins the training match fight and can’t help but laugh as Octavia and Raven lay on the floor panting out of breath after Clarke’s endless attacks. 

Lexa feels so proud of how her queen has overcome her past. Clarke has grown, no longer skin and bone. Lexa can see she is starting to gain muscles from her training and can see she is with confidence. 

Even though Lexa can see how much Clarke has grown within these past six months she knows there’s still a long way to go as Clarke is still wary of Alpha’s but that’s to be expected. 

The sky girls and Indra look over to their heda after hearing her laugh. Clarke helps Octavia and Raven up from the ground and they walk over to heda with Indra. 

Indra grabs Lexa forearm “Heda it’s good to see you, I didn’t expect you to arrive today, I thought you was arriving next week” Lexa smiles and greets the sky girls grabbing their forearms as well “My schedule in polis was clear, so I thought I might as well visit a week earlier. I would like to talk to you three later this afternoon in my tent when you have finished training.” The sky girls and Indra nod and go back to their training. 

Lexa walks back to her tent sees Anya eating at the table. Lexa smiles as she has missed her mate as Anya’s last visit to polis was one month ago. Lexa stands behind Anya and leans down to kiss the side of her neck.

Anya smiles as she feels her mate leaving kisses on her neck. Anya tilts her head to the side giving Lexa more access. Anya moans as Lexa sucks on her neck and turns around pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Anya stands and leads Lexa to her throne without breaking the kiss.

Once Lexa is in front of her throne, Anya pushes her down so she is sitting. Anya kneels on the ground and kisses Lexa again while undoing her pants. Anya feels her mate jerk upwards at the slight touch of her hand against her dick under her restricting pants and can feel her mate is hard.

Lexa can’t help but break the kiss and let out a moan as she feels Anya’s hot hand on her eight inch dick as she is pulled free from her pants. Anya moans as Lexa is already letting out pre cum and her dick is pulsing in her hand. 

Anya moves her hand in rhythm up and down causing Lexa to thrust up into her hand moaning. Anya smiles and takes the swollen head into her mouth and swirls her tongue around the curve of the tip. Anya moans as her tongue swipes over her lovers pre cum as it hits her taste buds. 

Lexa lets her head fall back against the throne and can’t help but moan “Jok Anya” (Fuck). Anya smiles and relaxes her throat and controls her gag reflex so she take more of Lexa into her mouth and deep throat her her mate.

Lexa can’t help but thrust into Anya’s mouth and moan every time she hits the back of her mates throat. Lexa is in a trance every time her dick leaves her mates hot mouth, she see’s that her dick is covered in salvia. Lexa grabs the back of Anya’s head and grabs her hair pulling as she thrusts into her mouth every time Anya sucks and keeps repeating the motion. 

Anya can’t help but moan around her lovers dick, knowing the vibrations are helping her mates pleasure every time she sucks the dick in her mouth. Lexa looks down at her mate panting “I’m so close” 

Lexa watches as Anya bobs her head faster and her hand reaches under her top, pulling and pinching her nipple. Lexa can’t hold her release any longer. Lexa taps Anya’s head to warn her but Anya doesn’t let up with the vice grip sucking on her dick. Lexa feels her dick hit the back of Anya’s throat one last time before realising her load. 

Anya moans as she swallows and milks every last drop her mate has to offer. Once she feels her mates dick soften in her mouth she releases pulling back. Lexa sighs and leans back on her throne spent “Jok Ai hodnes” (Fuck my love) Lexa kisses Anya and moans as she tastes her self in her mates mouth. 

Lexa pulls her mate forward so Anya can straddle her and has every intention to return the favour. Anya moans into the kiss but both girls still as they hear Gustus announcing the arrival of Indra and the sky girls for the meeting. 

Anya sighs and rest her forehead against Lexa’s to calm her self down “Guess you will have to make it up to me tonight, I will tell Gustus you are sorting out forms, it will give you a chance to clean up and get rid of the sexual pheromones in the air” Lexa smiles and kisses her mate before she gets off her lap. 

Anya gets off her lap and leaves the tent letting Gustus know Heda needs a few minutes sorting out paper forms before allowing entry to the meeting. Anya smiles and nods at the sky girls and Indra before leaving to finish her work duties for the day. 

The sky girls and Indra enter the tent after 20 minutes of waiting and see Heda siting in the throne. Lexa smiles “Sorry to have kept you waiting, I had forms to sort out, there is no need for you all to kneel”

Indra and the sky girls nod and remain standing. Clarke smiles “Heda if you don’t mind me asking, what is this meeting about?” Lexa smiles at Clarke “Of course not. You know the celebration next week to celebrate you becoming warriors, I want to extend that celebration and celebrate you also becoming full members of Trikru.”

The sky girls let out shocked gasps and looked at each other in excitement. Octavia looked at Heda again “What does that mean? Will we be Trikru and a member of the coalition forever?” Lexa nods “Sha (yes) it means you will no longer be the sky girls, you will have no ties with the Ark. Your loyalty would only be to Trikru and the coalition, only if that’s something you want?” 

The sky girls let out little squeals and Raven does a little happy dance jump “Sha Heda definitely” (yes commander) Octavia and Clarke both nod. Lexa smiles “I’m glad to celebrate and announce you as Trikru warriors next week at the celebration. Have a good night girls, you are dismissed.” 

Indra nods at Lexa and smiles as she follows the excited sky girls out of the tent. Lexa smiles and relaxes in her throne in content, happy to give the sky girls a permanent home in her coalition.


End file.
